Divided
See also: Divided/Info. A new episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Plot Red Torpedo: What do you want this time? Ben: This is new. Might as well use it wisely. Red Torpedo: That's that. Ben: Oh, yeah? Red Torpedo: Can you tell us where we are? Mister, what's today's date? We need to know it, we are kinda lost in this world. Red Tornado: We force at cannot with me. Ben: A ehnanced hearing. Red Torpedo: I am sure we will figure this out what was happening to us. As a Evil Ultimate Kevin flew down. Ben: Who's want a used destroy Aggregor's Ultimate Power away? Evil Ultimate Kevin a shoot and wrapped into absorbed him. As a Red Tornado's screaming. And falls down on wake away. Red Torpedo: We sucked away too are a defeat hitting are. Ben: No. I'll call you if I need you. (transforming) Overflow! Red Torpedo: I scanned them, so I have their DNA in the Condon Stream now! And this time, they won't want to escape. Overflow (Alien Unleashed): Oh, you haven't seen me around, but I've been recollecting my transformations. All I need are 16 more. Red Torpedo: No, Ben. Overflow (Alien Unleashed): Yes! Evil Ultimate Kevin a shoot beam at Overflow (Alien Unleashed) at smached down on the air. Evil Ultimate Kevin punched the Dimensimatrix. This caused it to spark up, lose power, and detransform Ben. Red Torpedo: That's we can disable used account away. Flashback... Red Torpedo: Let 'em go. They can't do anything. (Red Inferno and Azmuth to cilcked on Dimensimatrix at disable) Flashback end by Red Torpedo... Ben: Maybe, but what are you going to do now that the Connection station blew up? Red Torpedo: We can sucked it way. Evil Ultimate Kevin: I not trying him. Red Tornado: Simple. It must have sent out a force that unlocked your aliens again. Ben: What? Evil Ultimate Kevin: With three billion volts at a thousand amps, steel has the effect of one of the primitive mine devices that your Military uses. (shooting at Red Tornado at melt into lava it killing him, not effect on Ben and Red Torpedo) Ben: That's used at Ultimate DNA activated. Dimensimatrix: Ultimate Human at DNA completed and available. Ben: Yes! (transforming) Diamondhead! Diamondhead shooting at Evil Ultimate Kevin but shoot magnetism at Diamondhead smaching down but cracked to punched him, transforming at FastTrack and used super speed at Evil Ultimate Kevin attack smached down used as Clockwork, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, AmpFibian, Cannonbolt, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Lodestar, Rocks, and Grey Matter on detransformed Ben at defeat him. Ben: Ow. Evil Ultimate Kevin: Not for Alien and Ultimate form, that at defeat gaining i power of Ultimate Power, hahahaha! Ben: I got it! (transforming at last into Ultimate away) Water Hazard! Red Torpedo: I still working around him. Water Hazard used ability and runs into super speed on shoot water at Evil Ultimate Kevin, but Evil Ultimate Kevin used Echo Echo's abilites at Water Hazard, but invulnerable it. Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): Ha, i miss! Evil Ultimate Kevin got shot Rath's abilites on shockwave at Water Hazard into a ground him, at Red Torpedo is friends Ben. Red Torpedo: I mean a with down. (teleports it) Water Hazard at detransforming a down. Ben: We can still.... can must a defeat... uhhhhhh. (unconsicous, in the Hospital leaving Red Torpedo) Red Torpedo: Ben, we can sucked hitting away. Unnamed Hospital's Mate 2: Are you alright. Ben: (to at kissed Red Torpedo transforming at human form at kissing him) Unnamed Hospital's Mate 2: Thanks, you. In a Bellwood... Ben: Thanks for Red Torpedo. Red Torpedo's Human Form: Yeah? Ben: Okay, used an today, at Ultimate form yet, in still at Red Tornado's killed him at used Ultimate form. Red Torpedo's Human Form: Yeah first it. At the walking on Bellwood. The End...